


Sync Meeting

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus has a meeting to go to with Gaster, but the meeting isn't with the Gaster he thought, and it's not about anything he prepared for.





	Sync Meeting

                Sans was dozing off when the phone rang.

                “Snodynamics, Papyrus’ office,” he murmured, holding back a yawn.

                “Hey pal, it’s me,” Swap’s voice came from the other end.

                Sans brightened. “Oh, hey bud, how’s it hanging?”

                 “Fine, fine, I can’t talk long, just sending an apology; my boss was going to see your boss this afternoon and uhm, something came up.”

                “Oh, sure, no problem. Lunch, right?” There was an odd noise on the other end of the line that left Sans frowning. “Hey, you all right there, bud? Is everything okay?”

                “Yeah, yeah, everything’s cool. I’ll, uh, call you later, okay? We’ll go get drinks or something.”

                Sans wasn’t completely convinced. “Okay. You sure you’re all right?”

                “Gotta go, phone’s ringing off the hook, promise I’ll call, bye!”

                Sans’ frown deepened as he looked at the receiver, getting the feeling he had been rushed off of the phone.

                _Maybe has something to do with our synced heats,_ Sans thought to himself before he put the receiver back with a shrug.

                The short skeleton began to make himself comfortable in his chair again when the door to Papyrus’ office opened abruptly and the tall CEO brushed past him in a rush.

                “Whoa, hey, where you going, Papyrus?” Sans asked, scrambling out of his chair to follow the other. “Oh, right, hey, I got a call from S.W.A.P. and Blue canceled lunch.”

                “What are you talking about?” Papyrus asked.

                Sans blinked. “You had a lunch meeting with Blue, which he cancelled, so- would you slow down?!”

                Sans nearly had to jog to keep up with Papyrus and slipped into the elevator after him.

                “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Sans, I meant to talk to you about that,” Papyrus said, readjusting his clothes before reaching over with a sigh to straighten Sans’ sportscoat. “I was called for an emergency meeting with Gaster.”

                “Oh? That’s unusual, isn’t it?”

                Papyrus blinked. “I do not think so?”

                “Maybe Blue was called to the same meeting and didn’t have the time to explain it to Swap,” Sans murmured, recalling the rushed phone conversation. “I guess that’s why Swap seemed so discombobulated over the phone.”

                “Perhaps,” Papyrus said, seeming to be a little nervous and distracted. He pulled away from Sans and took a deep breath. “Do I look all right?”

                “You look a little rattled, no bones about it.”

                Sans grinned at the exasperated sigh.

                “Be serious, Sans!”

                “You look fine, Pap, no worries. It’s not like you to be so nervous.”

                “I’m a little concerned over this meeting,” Papyrus admitted as the elevator opened into the lobby on the ground floor. He stepped out and walked at a normal pace, much to Sans’ relief. “The project has been held up in a few places lately. I just hope Gaster is not too upset with us.”

                “This is a huge collaboration,” Sans pointed out. “Gaster’s demanding but he seems mostly reasonable.”

                “I hope so.”

                They were silent as they stepped outside. A black limousine was waiting at the curb. Papyrus blushed slightly.

                “Oh, my, I expected a regular taxi,” Papyrus murmured.

                Sans laughed. “Don’t get too carried away, Papyrus. He may just be _stretching_ his generosity.”

                Papyrus shot Sans a look. “That was a pun.”

                “I know they _drive_ you a bit nutty, _chauffer_.”

                “Chauffer?”

                “For sure.”

                Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable. I’m counting on you to keep everything together while I’m gone.”

                “Sure thing, boss. Good luck!”

                Papyrus gave Sans a smile, a special one reserved only for him. Sans wished he could kiss Papyrus, but they knew they had to keep their involvement discreet. Therefore, Sans settled on a wave as Papyrus moved towards the limo.

                “And be careful,” Sans murmured under his breath, still grinning and waving. “Because I don’t trust Gaster any further than I can throw him.”

                There was a passing sense of cold that made Sans shudder. He shoved his hands in his pockets, wishing he had a packet of ketchup, and suddenly finding himself craving a burger and fries.

                Maybe he was just hungry.

~~~~~

                The door opened for Papyrus as he neared the limo, and got inside as gracefully as he could.

                “Hello, Papyrus.”

                Papyrus looked up and was a little shocked to see the owner of the voice.

                “G-Gaster?” Papyrus stammered. “W-wowie, I didn’t expect the President’s son to accompany me.”

                The other skeleton grinned, crossing his slender legs as he leaned back into the seat. “I like surprising people.”

                Papyrus scratched the back of his head. “Well, you certainly succeeded.”

                They were silent for a moment, the other skeleton pressing a button and the car beginning to move. Papyrus gripped onto the edge of the seat.

                “So, uhm, do you know anything about this meeting, Mr. Gaster?” Papyrus asked.

                “You can just call me G. Less formal, and it won’t be disconcerting since I’m sure your secretary is the only one you actually refer to as ‘Sans,’ am I right?”

                “Your name is Sans, too? Wowie, seems to be quite the popular name in this industry!”

                G chuckled, amused by Papyrus’ innocence. “I guess so. Can I get you something to drink, Papyrus?”

                “Oh, no, I don’t want to impose.”

                “No imposition at all,” G said, leaning over to the small bar and pouring some clear liquid into one of the glasses that had a stylized “G” in calligraphy etched in with a crest. He picked up the glass, swirling the liquid a few times before he handed the glass to Papyrus.

                Papyrus took the glass with a nod, trying to play it cool. He sniffed at the glass, trying to decipher what he had been given.

                “It’s a special kind of water,” G explained. “A recipe of mine.”

                “It smells very fresh, and is that cucumber?” Papyrus asked.

                G chuckled. “Just try it.”

                Papyrus nodded and took a sip. The liquid was very cold, it did taste a bit like cucumber, there was a hint of sweetness, and there was an undertone of mint.

                “It’s quite nice, G, thank you,” Papyrus said before taking another sip.

                “Always enjoy hearing that others appreciate my talents,” G said.

                Papyrus nodded, taking another sip. “I most definitely appreciate it. Now, again, do you know anything about this meeting?”

                “Well, yes, I can say that I do.”

                “What is this about, then?”

                Papyrus took another sip of the drink. G’s eyes followed the glass as it went up to Papyrus’ mouth every time he did.

                “I just want to have some time to speak with you.”

                “Oh? So it was you who called the meeting?”

                “I did,” G admitted with a nod, though his eyes never left Papyrus. “I have a few thoughts on some information that has recently been brought to my attention.”

                “Is that so,” Papyrus said, finishing off the drink. “This really was delightful, thank you.”

                Papyrus leaned forward to hand the glass back to G, but it slipped from his fingers just before the car hit a bump in the road. G caught the glass with little effort and put it back.

                “Oh, my, I’m sorry,” Papyrus murmured.

                “Perfectly all right, Papyrus.”

                Papyrus looked out the window. “Where are we?”

                “We are taking a scenic route.”

                Papyrus blinked and shook his head; it felt like a mist was fogging over his brain.

                “Oh,” he murmured, leaning back into the seat. He shifted into it when he realized how comfortable it was.

                “How are you feeling, Papyrus?”

                “Oh I’m fine,” Papyrus murmured, crossing his hands over his middle as he all but snuggled into the car seat. “This is very comfortable.”

                “It is,” G said, shifting a little closer. “You know, I’m aware that many of you entered your heat a little bit after this project began.”

                Papyrus grimaced a little. “Yes. Some of us. It has made a few things difficult, but we seem to be handling it just fine.”

                “And how about you?”

                Papyrus nearly jumped at the slender fingers that trailed up his leg, but relaxed quickly. “Me? Oh, I’m fine, I didn’t go into heat.”

                “Really? That’s interesting.”

                Papyrus giggled. “Why would that be interesting?”

                “Why would you be the only one not going into heat?” G asked, moving even closer so he could murmur directly into the side of Papyrus’ skull. “Is it because you’re stronger than the others? Or is there something you’re not telling me, or not admitting to?”

                G’s hand continued to run up Papyrus’ leg and over his hipbones. Part of Papyrus wondered why he was being asked such questions, and that same part knew that the questions were inappropriate, but the logic filter that he would have between his mind and mouth seemed to have disappeared.

                “Are you hiding something from me, Papyrus?”

                Papyrus whined as the hand trailed between his legs, pressing just below where the zipper of his pants ended.

                “N-no,” he stammered. “I, i-it’s harder for me to g-g-go into h-heat is all.”

                “Hmm, that so?” G continued to rub at Papyrus’ crotch, making the other skeleton squirm. “Well, you seem to be easily excited. Is your brother not taking good care of you?”

                “I d-don’t have a brother,” Papyrus panted.

                “Sure you do,” G purred. “Oh, wait, you don’t remember, do you?”

                Papyrus shook his head, gritting his teeth as he tried to not make too desperate of noises as G continued to touch him.

                “Nah, you don’t seem to be remembering the same as the others, either. Hm. Wonder if there’s any correlation there.”

                Papyrus began trying to move into G’s touches, whining when he found he wasn’t getting the friction he desired.

                “Let me make you a deal, Papyrus,” G said, gripping the back of Papyrus’ neck to make him look into the other’s eyes. “Show me how talented your mouth is while I tell you a little story.”

                Papyrus hesitated, but when G pressed the heel of his palm into his pubis, he nodded as he cried out.

                “Good boy, on your knees, now.”

                He helped Papyrus keep steady as he kneeled on the floor of the limo. G unzipped his tight pants and pulled out his member, stroking it, licking his teeth as he watched Papyrus eye him hungrily. Without another word or sound, Papyrus leaned forward to gently suck at the rod of magic.

                “Mmm, feels good, Papyrus,” G murmured. “You mean to tell me that this doesn’t ring a bell? And I’m not referring to recent events, either. You have no memories of you and Sans being together? Sitting on some beat up old green couch in a home you don’t really remember ever living in?”

                Papyrus murmured around G; he couldn’t tell what was being said, but the look in Papyrus’ hazed eyes seemed to give him a small semblance of an answer.

                “No, hm? Mmm, easy, Papyrus, don’t push yourself, take it all in slowly,” G said encouragingly. “There you go. Anyway, there’s a timeline much different from this one. One where you and Sans are brothers, lovers, and you other counterparts join in the fun now and then.”

                Papyrus was ready to pull off and away, the absurdity of G’s words finally reaching him, when he moaned at a sudden pain that lanced across his head. G seemed to know what was going on, for he reached down to pull papyrus off of him for a moment, leaning forward to stare deep into his eyes.

                “Your mind is trying to remember,” he murmured. “Let it, and tell me what you see.”

                Papyrus’ eyes were wide and unfocused; he couldn’t really see G anymore. Everything was white, everything was cold, but there was one source of warmth. It was deep in his pelvis, and it kept retreating and then joining with him again. A grinning face was above him, whispering love and encouragements.

                “Sans,” Papyrus whimpered. “P-please, Sans, I, I can’t take much more.”

                G stroked Papyrus’ skull. “So now you see your brother.”

                Papyrus moaned at the contact. “Please, I need…”

                “Do you now?” G said, leaning forward more to lick up Papyrus’ neck, earning a shudder and another low, lewd moan. “I may be able to give you what you need, Papyrus, but I need your consent.”

                “Yes, please, yes, yes, yes,” Papyrus chanted.

                “Good boy,” G said. “You respond so well. Slip off those pants, sweetie.”

                G again helped keep Papyrus steady as he pushed his pants off, helped him climb into G’s lap, and helped to line him up before pressing him down and impaling him. Papyrus’ head fell back as he cried out.

                “T-too much,” he moaned.

                “Take it easy, you’re fine,” G said with a grunt, not expecting Papyrus to be as tight as he was. He wrapped his arms under Papyrus’, gripping his shoulders, giving him a good grip to help Papyrus rise and then push him roughly back down.

                Papyrus continued to let out small, breathless cries, his body going limp, but every nerve feeling like it was on fire.

                “Mm, see? You’re getting looser already,” G murmured. “But not too much, fuck, you feel really good.”

                Papyrus felt like he was drowning in sensations; his backside burned a little, but it felt really good at the same time. He wanted to move on his own power, but he couldn’t summon the energy to do a thing. He was helpless to G’s movements and thrusting, but he found he really didn’t mind.

                But shouldn’t he mind?

                The thought was quickly driven out when G increased his rhythm.

                “Shit, Papyrus, I’m almost there,” G murmured. “You’re being so good for me.”

                Papyrus could only whimper.

                It didn’t take long, as a moment later, G’s hands gripped Papyrus’ shoulder tight enough to bruise them, making the other skeleton cry out in pain, and G grunted as his magic released deep inside of the other. He thrust a few more times before pressing his head into Papyrus’ ribcage.

                “Damn, I didn’t expect it to be that good,” G murmured. “No wonder the other all want to fuck you.”

                G carefully pulled out of Papyrus, who only responded with a whimper, and G moved Papyrus onto the car seat. He reached over for a few tissues, cleaning himself up and readjusting his clothing.

                Another whimper from papyrus drew his attention. Papyrus looked exhausted, but his magic still glowed with need and his eyes, while hazy, held an unmistakable question, a plea.

                G rolled his eyes. “Oh, all right,” he muttered as he reached over to touch Papyrus’ magic.

~~~~~

                “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN- NEVERMIND!”

                Sans slammed the phone down and ran out of the office. He ignored confused looks, questions, and just every other being he passed. He took the stairs down, knowing the elevator was going to be too slow, he ran through the lobby and burst outside.

                Just as Red had said, there he was, standing off to one side with Papyrus, trying to be discreet and not draw too much attention to the taller skeleton.

                “He looks like he’s drunk!” Sans exclaimed, moving to help Red support Papyrus.

                “It doesn’t seem like him,” Red agreed, thankful for the burden to be shared now. “I thought he was too goody-two-shoes to actually drink during business hours.”

                “He doesn’t drink, period,” Sans nearly growled, ignoring the insult. “What the hell happened during that meeting?”

                “What meeting?” Red asked.

                “He went to some meeting with Gaster.”

                Red stared. “Gaster?”

                “Yeah,” Sans glanced over at Red. “Do you know something?”

                “No, man, just weird, is all.”

                “How so?”

                “Look, my boss is going to fucking murder me if I don’t get back to the office. Do you want help bringing this punk upstairs?”

                “No, I got him,” Sans said, pulling Papyrus’ arm across his shoulders.

                “As long as you’re sure,” Red said, carefully letting go of Papyrus. “See ya.”

                Sans looked at the retreating skeleton for a moment. “Hey, Red?”

                Red stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “Sup?”

                “Why were you here?”

                Red shrugged. “I was dropping something off.”

                Sans nodded. He felt he was being lied to, but now was not the time to confront. He instead looked up at Papyrus worriedly.

                “What did they do to you, buddy?” Sans murmured. “What’s going on?”

~~~~~

                “It was interesting, Father. No, he needed a little persuasion. I want it known that my tinkering around actually did help a bit. Yes, I would like to discuss it over dinner as well and see what results my brother has netted. I will see you later, Father.”


End file.
